Desde los ojos de Henri
by AndairaJackman
Summary: La historia narrada desde los ojos de él.


Me levanté de un salto de la cama está mañana, al fin el primer día en el nuevo instituto. He esperado muchos meses para poder retomar mis estudios para poder terminar el instituto. Después de lo que viví en curso anterior estoy muy feliz de no conocer a nadie en esta nueva escuela, de esta forma solo me céntrate en los estudios y nada más, para luego poder concentrarme únicamente en Jay.

Cruce las puertas entrando de lleno al pasillo principal de mi nuevo instituto, buscando rápidamente entre las paredes un tablón que me indique que aula me tocaría. Finalmente lo encontré y busque mi nombre entre el mar de los mismos hasta encontrarme.

Sentí varias miradas a mis espaldas, seguramente gente curiosa que al no haberme visto nunca les llamé la atención, sin embargo me llamo la atención una mirada en específico que no supe identificar de quién fue. Sin darle demaciado importancia comencé a caminar buscando mi aula entre los pasillos.

Luego de unos minutos la encontré sin percance, entre a la asolada habitación destinada para las clases y me senté en el pupitre de frente a todo, de cara a la mesa del profesor. Saque mis cosas y cerré los ojos, el bullicio general del primer día de clases adueñaba mis oídos mientras retumbaban las cientos en el edificio, dándome jaqueca.

Un pequeño grupo de chicos entro al aula minutos después, riendo y bromeando entre ellos. Abrí los ojos sin mirarlos, sintiendo como movían las sillas al fondo del aula mientras conversaban animados, aunque de repente se quedaron en silencio.

-¡Ah! ¡Parece ser que el nuevo está en nuestra clase! -dijo el chico en un tono bajo tratando de que no escuchará, aunque claro que lo hice.

Luego un murmuró de una de las chicas que lo acompañaba, creo que fue algo como un "Si". Conciente de que era su punto de atención me gire con una mirada severa para incomodarlos y así evitar que se acerquen a hablarme. Mire directamente a los ojos sin parpadear a la chica que me miraba con más insistencia de los tres. Sorpresivamente me sonrie, sin embargo a pesar de haber quedado encantado ante ese pequeño espectáculo me giro nuevamente sin darle mayor importancia. Es una chica muy guapa y su risa es cautivadora.

De repente, viendo cómo esos tres se llevan de bien, me sentí algo solitario... En fin, es lo que querías Henri, aquí lo tienes.

Finalmente siguieron entrando alumnos hasta que la clase se lleno armando un jaleo aún más grande. Finalmente entro la profesora de inglés, Miss Casanolia. Materia fácil, un punto a mi favor para empezar.

Comenzó con la lista de estudiantes para asegurar presencia, hasta que una chica le interrumpio.

-¡LYla! ¡De hecho, se pronuncia Laila! -aparentemente para corregir el error con su nombre, gire a verla mientras la maestra seguía con la lista ¡Oh, vaya! Es la chica de la linda sonrisa. Si nombre también es bonito.

Finalmente llega a mi nombre, simplemente levantó la mano y digo presente lo más inofensivo que puedo. Escucho risas detrás de mi, algunos de los chicos aquí no son muy inteligentes.

La clase continúa con normalidad. En cuanto me entregan el horario anoto todo detalladamente en mi agenda. Finaliza la clase y luego la jornada. Tomo mis cosas para marcharme y volver a casa en coche. Saliendo del aparcadero veo a Lyla y a sus amigos frente a la parada de autobuses, despidiéndose del chico que estaba con ellas. Parecen ser un grupo inseparable.

Aunque el día como estudiante termino para todos, llegué a mi casa sin ser recibido por mi padre. Sin saber el porqué de su ausencia libere mi cabello de ese peinado anticuado e incómodo, me quite mi camiseta y, tomando mi libreta comencé a garabatear buscando inspiración para escribir un pequeño concepto de historia que terminaría archivado sin acabar. Así hasta quedarme dormido en el sofá de la sala escuchando música.

A la mañana siguiente mi padre me despertó con peor cara de la que debía tener yo seguramente. Era obvio que no había dormido esa noche, pero me veía con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Se que todo esto de meterme en el instituto le ha generado más trabajo pero sabe lo importante que es para mí y aunque tenga que hacer horas extra lo hace encantado para que yo pueda hacer ambas cosas. Realmente es el mejor padre del mundo.

Fui al instituto algo de mal humor. Me coloque junto a la puerta del aula para esperar al profesor mientras leía un libro de ciencia ficción.

Estaba tan inmerso en mi lectura que me sobresalté un poco cuando escuché a alguien llamándome.

-¿Henri? -En efecto era la chica de ayer, Lyla si no mal recuerdo. La miro sorprendido sin saber que decir. -¿Es así como te llamas, no?

-Si.

-¡Hola! Yo soy Lyla, estamos en la misma clase.

-Si. -Pongo mala cara, está conversación no me apetece en absoluto.

-Estos son Clement y Jasmine. ¡Mis mejores amigos! -Presento a los chicos que le hacían compañía ayer, miro al chico y luego a la chica alternadamente.

-¡Hola, tío! -dice el tal Clemence. Parece muy amigable.

-¡Buenos días, Henri! -le secunda Jasmine.

No respondo, no me apetece. Me dan algo de pena, parecen muy amigable a pero me he convencido: sin amigos.

Lyla cambia la cara, sin saber muy bien que hacer ahora. Busco una pregunta básica en medio de su incomodidad.

-¿En qué insti estabas antes? -volvio a sonreír, más tímida que antes.

-En otro. -Respondi seco, dejando en claro que no quería hablar.

-Ah... -sus amigos se ríen en silencio detrás de ella.

Por suerte para todos llega Miss Casanolia y entro al aula sin mirarlos. Con algo de suerte no me volverán a hablar.

Durante la clase nos han hecho preparar una presentación en inglés sobre nosotros mismos, la cual he hecho rápidamente. Unos minutos después Miss Casanolia interrumpió el trabajo de todos.

-Bueno, ¿quien quiere empezar? -Levanté la mano sin dudarlo, conciente de que era el único. -¿Henri? ¿Quieres empezar?

-¡Ah! ¡Vamos a ver si el friki es empollón de apariencia o viene con el pack completo! -exclamo una de las chicas al fondo de la clase, a lo cual ni siquiera me inmute.

-Señorita, por favor, sin comentarios inoportunos.

La clase se ríe y esa chica sonrie orgullosa. Me coloco al frente y sin mirar lo que he escrito me presento a todos impresionado notoriamente incluso hasta a la profesora.

-¡Ya tenemos ganador! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Un verdadero cerebrito hijo de papa! -dijo de nuevo aquella chica, y varios estudiantes la corearon con sus risas.

-¡Impresionante Henri! -exclamo Miss Casanolia sin darle importancia al comentario de mi compañera. -¿Has vivido en el extranjero?

Respondí un sí, desconcertando a la profesora y me he vuelto a sentar. La clase termina y la chica de antes se ha posado junto a mi analizandome de arriba a abajo. Incómodo trato de ignorarla y finalmente centra su atención en otra cosa, sin embargo no del todo.

-¿Porque me miras así? -la escuché decir aún a mi lado.

-No te miraba... tampoco te inventes cosas. -Es esa chica, Lyla.

-¿Sigues echandole el ojo al intelectualoide? -propuso esta chica mirándome de reojo y luego a Lyla. -Si esa es tu táctica para conseguir mejores notas... Puaj... ¡Me das pena! -Finalizó antes de irse. Realmente es una idiota y su tono de voz es insoportable. Me amargo la mañana aún sin saber ni como se llama.

De reojo he visto también como Lyla se iba al receso.

Finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo, muero de hambre. Tome mi comida y fui a sentarme solo en un rincón de la cafetería. Comencé a comer con tranquilidad mientras leia, conciente de que muchos me miraban, pero no les prestaba especial atención.

A unas mesas de mi uno de los que me observaba comenzó a molestarme, riéndose de mi de forma infantil con su grupito de amigos. Se sentaron en mi mesa, creo que el más molesto esta en mi clase, los demás no los conozco, pero más que individuos parecen fotocopias del primero.

-¡Eh Henri! ¿Te molesta si te presento a mis colegas? -le mire agotado, pero aún así respondí.

-No.

-Chicos, ¡os presento a Henri! ¡El nuevo cerebro de la clase! -el y sus amigos me ven burlones. En estos momentos es cuando me preguntó si seres como ellos han evolucionado.

-¿Estás seguro de que es un cerebrito?

-¡Parece un poco idiota para ser un cerebrito! ¡Sobre todo es un friki!

-Tiene un nombre realmente asqueroso... Ya nadie se llama "Henri."

Corearon los tres.

-¿Y que lees, chiquito?

-Un libro -respondi evidente para que cerebros tan pequeños logren entenderlo.

-¡¿Ya, pero que libro es!? -lo ignoró comenzando a leer nuevamente, sabiendo que son un caso perdido. Espero que se vallan.

-¡Eh! ¡Miramos cuando te hablamos! -exclamo molesto uno de sus amigos.

-¡Déjalo estar tío! ¡Seguramente... somos demaciado "niños" para el! -no podría tener más razón el "líder" de estos pavos.

-¿Que? -pregunta el mismo de antes.

-¡Se a ciencia cierta que este tonto ha repetido curso! -¿Que? ¿Cómo es que sabe eso?

-Si. -Admiti sin salir de mi curiosidad, quizás así descubra porque lo sabe.

-¡Ah sí! ¡Así pues no es para nada un cerebrito!

-¡Para nada! ¡¿Conoces tu a muchos cerebrito a que hayan repetido!? -Se ríen en mi cara y chocan las manos, han de suponer que, en un extraño mundo alterno, su "broma" es graciosa.

Vuelvo a mi libro, ya quiero que me dejen en paz. Sin embargo el jocoso que se rió de mi al principio tomo mi hombro y me obligó a mirarle su cara asquerosa.

-¿Y tu te crees que porque eres mayor puedes ignorarnos? -su mirada es más oscura y amenazante. Me hizo entrar en guardia. Deje mi libro a un lado y mire fijamente a este chico.

-¡Eh, chicos! -Reconoci esa voz, Lyla venía hacia mi mesa directamente.

-¡Ey Lyla! ¡Hola cariño! -saludó el primero del grupo con un tono desagradable. Me asqueé sin saber porque.

-¿Aún loquita por mi cuerpo, preciosidad? -pregunta otro de ellos.

-En serio... ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer? -dice ella.

-¡Ya vale, ya vale! ¡No te estreses Wonder Woman! ¡Solo queríamos conocerle! ¿Verdad, Henri? -se intenta defender. Lyla me mira, yo desvió la mirada.

-Aparentemente no le interesa demasiado -dijo lo evidente.

-¡Ah sí! ¡En cambio tú si que me interesas! Sabes muy bien que un día... tu y yo... -menudo comentario mas inoportuno. Decido irme.

-Si claro, eso mismo -respondio vagamente Lyla antes de que no escuchará más.

Al día siguiente dieron clases divididas. Con mi libro en la mochila dentro del aula y yo fuera me comencé a aburrir. Estaba de pie junto a la puerta esperando. Vi a Lyla llegar al pasillo y ella me sonrie, es realmente muy guapa. Se pone a mi lado de forma timida sin decir ni mu. Me resulta extrañamente adorable.

-¡OOPS! ¡Perdón! -La misma chica del otro día empujó a Lyla hacia adelante y mientras su grupito de amigas se reía de la tontería que hizo.

La tomo de las muñecas evitando que caiga pegandola contra mi.

-No te había visto! ¡Jajajaja! -se ríe la chica hueca antes de irse con el grupete.

Veo a Lyla, sorprendida, junto a mi. Yo no lo estoy menos. Fue todo muy rápido. La suelto instantáneamente y ella me sonrie agradecida.

-Gra... ¡Gracias, Henri! ¡Lo siento! ¡No ví llegar a esa! ¡Me la ha jugado! -Se sonroja aún sonriente, y yo trato de recobrar el sentido. -¡¿No te he hecho daño, espero!?

-No.

-¡Gracias por haberme atrapado! ¡De lo contrario, hubiera abrazado el suelo! -No respondo. Ella me mira esperando una reacción, pero seguramente sabiendo que no la daré, continúa. -¡Tienes muy buenos reflejos!

-Si.

La profesora llega y entro al aula directamente detrás de ella. Voltee a ver a Lyla, quien no se inmuta por haberla dejado en el pasillo; es más ella sigue sonriéndome.

El día concluye sin muchas sorpresas y después de las clases me voy corriendo al coche. Conduzco y llegó al estudio de fotografía. Mi padre me espera en la puerta. Al verme llegar entra sin esperarme. Yo voy detrás de él.

El trabajo comienza. Entro al camerino, me cambio de arriba a abajo, me pongo las lentillas y los piercings falsos, peino mi cabello hacia atrás y me saco los zapatos. Me siento frente al espejo para esperar al equipo estético. Miro mis ojos ahora negros, estoy agotado. Realmente la doble vida que llevo es muy difícil de manejar. Pienso en la escuela, sobre todo en esa chica Lyla, es... aún más hermosa de cerca.

Mi padre entra y me saluda, mi equipo entra detrás de él y me preparan para la sesión de fotos de Narciso que tendía a durar bastante. Luego de cinco horas de posar y dos horas de seleccionar las fotos me despedí de todo el mundo y me fui al fin a casa.

Jueves. Luego de varias clases y esperando la última del período, la pandilla de Enzo que me estuvieron molestando en el comedor el otro día se me acercaron, claramente para volver a fastidiar.

-¡¿Te reíste bien de nosotros en el bar, eeh idiota?!

-Solo intento pasar. Gracias. -Actuo a lo pasivo, no puedo llamar la atención tampoco

-¿Ahh, si? -dice el más bajo.

-¡Eeeeeh! ¡Estamos intentando hablar contigo! -Comienzan a reír. No soy violento, pero realmente dan ganas de pegarles un puñetazo.

-¡Pero esta vez, canijo, Lyla no está para defenderte! -Vale, eso sí me ha molestado. No necesito que nadie me defienda.

-¡Buah! ¡El tío se esconde detrás de una chica! ¡Que rídiculo!

-¡Se dice "RIDÍCULO", idiota! -Lyla apareció repentinamente.

-¿Tu de nuevo por aquí?

-¿Por que? ¿Me haz echado en falta? -Lyla está molesta. Y yo también lo estoy, pero no hay necesidad de armar escándalo, mucho menos de que ella me defienda.

-Podría ser... -le responde, tratando de coquetear igual que su amigo el otro día.

-Dejanos arreglar el asunto entre chicos, ¿quieres?

-Venga preciosidad, no te metas en esto. -El del chandal morado se acercó a ella, sus amigos desviaron la atención hacia Lyla y trate de alejarme.

Sin embargo ella le proporciono una llave de brazo muy bien hecha y lo aplasto contra la pared del pasillo. Impresionante, me ha dejado de piedra. Quien diría que una chica como ella es capaz de defenderse.

-¡A ti no se te ocurra ni tocarme, imbécil! -Exclamo Lyla.

-¡Ay ay ay! ¡Suéltame!

-¿Lyla? -Un chico más bien mayor apareció junto al grupo con un semblante serio. -¡Mierda Lyla! ¡¿Que estás haciendo!?

-¡Tranquilo, controlo! -Ella le responde con un tono dispar.

-Creo que lo ha entendido... -Dice ese chico mayor. Viendolo bien Lyla y el sin similares, quizás sea su hermano mayor. Lyla lo soltó de mala gana haciendo caso al tipo este. -¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Sino acabo lo que ella ha empezado!

-Vale, nos vamos, pringados. -Uno de los otros chicos comenzó a irse y tanto la víctima de Lyla como el otro que más callado estuvo lo siguieron haciendoce los chulos.

El chico mayor me ve por primera vez, y pasando olímpicamente de mí se dirige a Lyla.

-¡¿Otra vez el!? -Lyla en respuesta se sonroja y baja la cabeza, sin embargo el chico se muestra imparcial esperando una explicación .

-Ya vale, Alex ¡Te puedes ir! ¡Voy contigo!

-Si, ¡no tardes mucho! ¡O vuelves en bus!

-No te preocupes por mi.

-Si... ¡ya lo veo!

El tal Alex se aleja y Lyla me mira. Ahora me he permitido darme cuenta que en lugar de irme seguí plantado en mi sitio viendo hablar a ambos como quien observa un partido de ping pong.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te han hecho nada? -No respondo. Al escuchar su voz he vuelto a la realidad y el cabreo a empezado a invadirme: no nececito que nadie me defienda, y está ya es la tercera vez. -Son unos pesados... ¡No se porque la tienen contra ti! Pero son tan lamentables...

-Para.

-¿Que...?

-No necesitaba que tú vinieras. -Expliqué severo, la situación me molesta de sobremanera.

-Pero... Pero...

-No necesitaba darte pena.

-¿Pero...? No es para nada lo que...

-También me gustaría que dejaras de merodear a mi alrededor -digo eso indiferente, sin mirarla.

Comienzo a irme, ya tuve suficiente de todo esto. Sin embargo Lyla me agarra del brazo sorprendiendome.

-¡Creo que estoy alucinando! Disculpa pero... ¿Que has dicho? ¡Para empezar, deja de hacerte ilusiones! -Para un momento para respirar, está realmente molesta. -¡Nunca he merodeado a tu alrededor! ¡¿Y tú crees que me puedes decir eso así como así?! ¡Además, únicamente quería ayudarte! ¡¿No será culpa mia, no, si cada vez que me cruzo contigo te encuentro metido en problemas?! Y YO, cuando veo a alguien en una situación difícil, ¡pienso que es NORMAL ir a ayudarme! ¡Tanto si eres TÚ como si es otro! A eso le llamo yo ser amable.

-Parece ser que te he ofendido y que he tocado tu ego -he sonreído mientras lo decía.

-¡Claro que me he ofendido! ¿Tu qué crees? -Su respuesta franca me sorprendió, pensé que ante mi cinismo de iría y me dejaría en paz. -Pensaba estar ayudando a un compañero de clase y que este me daría las gracias. Ni más, ni menos. Tu qué eres tan inteligente, antes de mandarme a paseo ¡piensa un poco! A finde cuentas no vales más que estos tontos que te quieren meter siempre en un lío. Te dejo en la comodidad de tu soledad. No te preocupes, intentaré no molestarte más. -No respondo. Su postura y seguridad me dejan himnotisado. Finalmente me ha hecho sentir culpable. -¡A buen entendedor!

Se fue dejándome solo, he sentido pena de mi mismo. Luego de su discurso me di cuenta de que no es una mala chica, solo que yo no soy víctima de tío tan involucionados e incluso siéndolo puedo arreglarmelas.

No es una mala chica, pero llama demaciado la atención y cuando trata de ayudar da la sensación de volverse parte de una ONG innecesariamente. Sin embargo en verdad no tenía malas intenciones, quizás debería disculparme


End file.
